


Spooked ~ vld au

by innocent_tree



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_tree/pseuds/innocent_tree
Summary: Shiro dosent believe that Halloween is every single day of the year, so the paladins try to convince him.





	Spooked ~ vld au

“Happy Halloween ho's” said Pidge

“um?? it's not halloween??” replied Shiro

“fuK yOU shiTO iTS aLwAyS haLLOwEEN!!1!111!1!11!!!” said Lance

“exactLY!! thank you Lance!!!” said Keith

“When it's January its halloween.” said Lance, “When its February its halloween. When its March its halloween. When it's April its halloween. When its May its halloween. When its June its--” 

“Okay I think they get it.” Hunk replied

“nO tHEY dONT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lance screeched

“leT hiM cONTINUE!!” Pidge screeched

“thank yOU!!” responded Lance “When its June it's halloween. When its July its halloween. When its August it's halloween. When its September it's halloween. When it's October it's halloween. When it's November it's halloween. When it's December its halloween.”

“Especially October. October is number one spooky month.” Keith replied

“yee” Pidge said

“Halloween is only one day!!” Shiro replied

“NO” Lance, Keith, Pidge and Hunk said all at the same time

“HALLOWEEN IS TODAY!!!” Keith screeched

“HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!!!” Pidge screeched

“HALLOWEEN IS THIS WHOLE MONTH!!!” Lance screeched

“HALLOWEEN IS EVERY MONTH OF EVERY YEAR!!!” Hunk screeched

“HALLOWEEN IS FOREVER AND EVER SHITO!!!” Matt came in and screeched

“THERE'S 400 DAYS OF HALLOWEEN EVERY YEAR!!” Lance screeched

“wait-- what??” Shiro replied

“YOU HEARD HIM!!!” Keith screeched

“uhhh okay…?” Shiro said

“IM HALLOWEEN!!” Hunk said

“IM HALLOWEEN!!” Pidge said

“IM HALLOWEEN!!” Keith said

“IM HALLOWEEN!!” Lance said

“WE ARE HALLOWEEN!!” Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance said together

“EXPECT FOR SHIRO BECAUSE HE SAYS HALLOWEEN ISN'T EVERY DAY SO YEAH!!!” Pidge screeched

“fUCK yoU shITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Lance said

“You’re a good space dad, but right now your being a bad space dad.” said Hunk

“OKAY FINE HALLOWEEN IS E V E R Y D A Y!!!” Shiro screeched over all the space children

“yayayayayayayayayayayayayay” said Hunk, Lance, Keith and Pidge

**Author's Note:**

> HALLOWEEN AU'S!!!!!!!!!!! there will be heck loads more,, trust me


End file.
